<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Let Go by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368383">Never Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Bingo [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Stiles, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Discussion of Canon Statutory Rape, M/M, Mates, One-Shot, Spark!Stiles, Sterek Bingo 2020, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn't sure what to think of the man who was standing in front of him and calling him Beta Hale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Bingo [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Future<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Everything<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek watched the young man as he looked around the forest area that the tour group was in. Derek was always interested in people watching when he was working. People like this young man were why he didn't mind doing a cushy security job like this. Tours of areas where sets were or even anything had been filmed were at the top of the list for a lot of people.</p>
<p>The sound of someone falling had Derek looking around, and he saw it was the man he had been watching. It was hard to see what was going on, but he could see the young man's flannel shirt on the ground. He nodded at Boyd, who was the closest guard to him and walked over to see what was going on.</p>
<p>One of the other people in the group was laughing, and the young man was staying down. A bully then it seemed. Derek hated bullies. Derek walked over and stood behind the man.</p>
<p>"What is going on here?" Derek demanded.</p>
<p>The bully in front of him spun around and looked at Derek.</p>
<p>"Um, the spaz tripped."</p>
<p>"The spaz? Are you meaning to be an asshole using a term like that? Why haven't you helped him up? Are you disabled in some way?" Derek asked. He listened as Isaac told him what happened over the earpiece that he had.</p>
<p>The bully jumped to help up the young man, even going as far as brushing him off. The young man was looking at him weird but not too scared of him. Derek waited for the bully to face him again and then pointed back at where Boyd was waiting on him.</p>
<p>"Boyd, there is going to show you out. There is a no aggression policy here, and so you forfeited your right to see anything else. You will not be getting a refund."</p>
<p>The bully started to scream and yell, but the rest of the people moved on to allow Derek and Boyd the space to handle this.</p>
<p>The rest of the day went a hell of a lot better with more tour groups coming through as well as a few people who were coming on their own. The set was only open for a short period of time like this, but it was better than being on the front gate where the crazies were.</p>
<p>Derek opened up his passenger side door to drop his lunch pail and clothes bag inside as well as his coat. Early mornings meant cold while afternoons were hot. He had changed out of his security uniform and into civilian clothes so that he didn't have to stop at home before heading out to dinner with the blind date that his sister had set him up on. He was a little lonely, and it was the only reason why he was doing it. He might get a good meal and okay sex out of it. He was long past being picky for that part.</p>
<p>"Hi," a voice chirped from behind him. Derek turned around to look at the young man from before. He was dressed the same, with the scuffed knees and everything. "I wanted to say thank you."</p>
<p>"It's part of my job, and we get people like him all the time that want to make fun of the people who like this stuff. It's not the first time, and it won't be the last, I promise you. I'm glad you are okay, though."</p>
<p>"Eh, I'm used to bullies. I just didn't think he would keep on staying right there, you know. Usually, in public like that, they run away. Though that could be because my Dad's the Sheriff. Bullies tend to run for the hills after attacking me. I had a lot of issues with bullies. Though being ADHD with a dead mother and a love of all things nerd and geek kind of settled that for me."</p>
<p>"That sounds like it was horrible," Derek said. He shut the passenger side door and leaned back against it. "So, what are you doing in New York?"</p>
<p>"A little bit of summer traveling after I finished my senior year of college and dive deep into post-graduate years. I got access to a trust from my grandparents, who died before I was born when I turned twenty-one and so I saved some of it after paying off college to do what I wanted for summer. So I spent the past year figuring out what I wanted to do. I'm kind of estranged from all of my Pack after high school."</p>
<p>Derek caught the second that the young man figured out what he had said. He didn't call attention to the wording, though. He looked behind the young man to Boyd and Isaac, who were looking at him like they saw a ghost.</p>
<p>"Stiles?" Isaac called out.</p>
<p>Stiles spun around and looked at the two of them. His entire scent profile went from kind of fun to shock as hell before he took off running at Isaac. He jumped on Isaac, and the younger wolf caught him with ease. Boyd reached out and rubbed at Stiles' hair. Derek figured that Stiles was from Beacon Hills. It was where Derek had found Boyd, Erica, and Isaac after a rogue werewolf had bitten the three of them. Laura had heard about it and had sent Derek to see if the teens wanted to get hell and away from there. It had been easy as the parents had been more than willing to hand them off, signing over custody to Derek with ease. Except for Isaac's father, but he had more than a little fun to scare into it. Derek had moved them to New York, and they had flourished in the small Pack that Laura had built there.</p>
<p>"Holy shit..." Stiles climbed off of Isaac and turned to look at Derek. There was something in his eyes that kind of set Derek's spine at ill-ease. He was being looked at like Stiles was reading his soul. "Derek Hale. Holy fucking shit. Beta Hale, I would like for you to take me to Alpha Hale, please."</p>
<p>Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at Isaac.</p>
<p>"My Pack is small, but they have a human Alpha and need a real one. I'm sure that most will be willing to move here. Especially your Uncle Peter."</p>
<p>Derek looked at him. Peter was dead. This kid was fucking with him. He growled and walked over to him. He grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and jerked him over to the car. He all but shoved him into the back seat despite the yelling that Isaac was doing.</p>
<p>"Isaac, meet us at home. Boyd, you are with me. Make sure he doesn't make us wreck." Derek ducked his head down to look at Stiles in the back seat. "If you draw attention to us as we leave, you'll regret that."</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head. His eyes were not scared, though, and Derek didn't know what to do with that. The kid should smell fucking scared, but he wasn't. He smelled almost smug. Then he remembered that Stiles had said that his father was a Sheriff. It would be easy to have Erica get into the system and mess with stuff. She had learned all of that kind of stuff in college, though less than legal means. When Hunters used illegal means, it was sometimes needed for them to do that to protect themselves.</p>
<p>The drive to the building that they owned that the Pack lived in was short. None of them worked all that far from home base.</p>
<p>Laura was standing in the room on the bottom that they used to meet people. An Emissary from another Pack had warded the place to hell and gone. They were not in danger there, but the kid was.</p>
<p>"Who is this?" Laura asked.</p>
<p>"Stiles Stilinski, from Beacon Hills, Alpha Hale. I came to New York on vacation but didn't realize that the Hale Pack had run here. I would treat with you about coming home to the rest of your Pack."</p>
<p>"Rest of my pack?" Laura demanded, and she took three steps toward Stiles before the kid reacted. He unclenched his hand, and something started to drift down. Mountain Ash. Derek and Laura lunged at the same moment, but it was complete before they could get to him. He shouldn't have been able to do that.</p>
<p>"It's not nice to attack another Emissary. I forgave Beta Hale for his transgression since it seems like he's on a short fuse, but you are a fucking Alpha."</p>
<p>"I won't be talked to like that!" Laura said. She swiped at the barrier around him.</p>
<p>Derek felt himself being pushed back, and he saw that the barrier was expanding, the line of ash getting thinner but wider.</p>
<p>"And I won't be treated this way! I asked Beta Hale to take me to Alpha Hale as I would. I wasn't aware he was a werewolf until I saw Isaac and Boyd, and I knew what had happened to them. So it wasn't that hard to get it. So Alpha Hale, what kind of Alpha are you?"</p>
<p>"You are talking about a Pack that died!" Laura said.</p>
<p>"You really don't know?"</p>
<p>"Know what?" Laura asked.</p>
<p>"He is trying to say that Uncle Peter is alive," Derek said.</p>
<p>Laura looked at Stiles, and there was fear in her eyes. Stiles started to laugh.</p>
<p>"Why did you break the Pack bonds?"</p>
<p>"They were dying, and it hurt. Mom had already died. I was just stopping us from going insane. I couldn't build one with Peter again after he lived. The care facility told me that he died."</p>
<p>"He went missing, presumed dead for a while. That's what they told you, and then you never came. I found him in the woods and knew that he was something else, so I took him home. I called my Dad, and he came to help. He never told anyone, and we helped him heal. After he started to heal, he found that he had a Pack Bond left and used it to call that person home. She had known that he was sick and didn't come back because she was underage and would have been stuck in foster care. Cora is alive as well, and she's back at home in Beacon Hills. We have a small but good Pack. Three humans, two wolves, and the Alpha/Emissary."</p>
<p>"You are the Alpha? A kid like you?" Derek demanded.</p>
<p>"Well, your Uncle took a long time to heal since his Pack bonds were cut. He wasn't able to do that, so I kind of took charge. Two of the humans came a lot later, and of course, Cora came later than that. You don't need to hide anymore."</p>
<p>"The Hunters that killed our family are still out there."</p>
<p>"No, Kate Argent is dead. Along with her father. When the FBI came for them after what she had done, they decided to hole up in their house and ended up blowing themselves up with a grenade. We have confirmed deaths with bodies that were only slightly crispy."</p>
<p>Derek looked at the human with shock. He had no clue what the hell was going on. Word had not reached them about that. One would have thought that the deaths of the Argents would be a big thing.</p>
<p>"Christopher is actually the one that turned over enough evidence that Kate had been the one to set the fire at their father's orders. Then the FBI found a pattern, and she had committed a few before that. The Hale fire was the last as she was almost caught in Beacon Hills, so they laid low and were going to pick up again when they were given up by Chris."</p>
<p>"You are telling me that an Argent gave them up?"</p>
<p>"You have no clue the hell that has gone on in Beacon Hills since your family died. It's been a hell of a ride. I nearly died a few times. Once I was taken over by a demon and nearly killed everyone that I loved. Your Uncle was the one who saved me from that. We have a Kanima in the city, killing people. Gerard Argent took the fucking bite to save his own life against his own damned code. He turned everything that a Hunter was and turned it on its head."</p>
<p>"That's why the Hunter council was founded," Laura said.</p>
<p>"Yes, Christopher Argent sits on it. He's one of seven members who do. Only the people most trusted know that. He's content to do that and let Allison run the Argent line of Hunters. Who is making sure that California is protected from more than just Hunters. In Beacon Hills, we have a fully active Nemeton that is drawing in creatures who are good and who are not. Beacon Hills actually is boasting about one-third of its population as supernatural at this point, the city is thriving again."</p>
<p>"And you just happened upon us here?" Laura asked.</p>
<p>"I was at the movie studio getting the walkthrough for the sets for the newest MCU movies that were filmed there before the next one is filmed. So yeah."</p>
<p>"Stiles has a love of comics that rivals no one else that I remember from high school. We used to chat about them before I pulled away when Dad's abuse got worse, and I was afraid of him figuring it out and telling his father." Isaac was giving Stiles a soft smile even though the human wasn't looking at him.</p>
<p>Stiles' phone rang, and he reached into his pocket and looked at the screen. He smiled and tapped a button and then another. "Hey, Uncle Creeper!"</p>
<p>"Stiles, your signal is gone. Your father was looking at the clock you made for him, and it's just spinning. Where are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm with friendlies. Who is listening?"</p>
<p>"Your father, Cora, Christopher, and Allison. Why?" Peter sounded almost the same as Derek remembered him. He looked at Laura, who looked gutted. They had thought that he died. That the bonds had been made weak by the coma and damage done to him in the fire, and he had wandered off and died.</p>
<p>"I found the Pack that Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were taken into. When that random werewolf showed up and then they were gone before we could approach them about being bitten. Though we were dealing with the Alpha at that point. Randomly ran into Isaac and Boyd and another Beta. That Beta didn't quite like me knowing who he was from just a single little bit. Though I feel fucking stupid. A random feral Alpha turning some Betas and then those Betas disappear. They never thought to look at someone who still considers it theirs even though they don't live in Beacon Hills. I would bet that Deaton told them, and then after we ran him out, they stopped knowing anything about Beacon Hills."</p>
<p>"Laura? Derek?" Peter called out over the phone. He sounded broken, and his voice cracked on Derek's name.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Derek said.</p>
<p>"We can discuss things better at a later time. Stiles, you promise that you are safe?" it was a voice that Derek didn't know.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, Daddio. I'm good."</p>
<p>"I expect a call from you tonight. Alpha Hale, if one single hair is ruffled on my son's head, you'll learn what it's like to have me hunt and kill you. Do you understand?" The Sheriff said.</p>
<p>Laura opened her mouth and shut it.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sheriff Stilinski," Derek said.</p>
<p>"Good." The phone went silent, and Derek stepped up to the Mountain Ash barrier like it could give him that connection that he wanted.</p>
<p>"I have a computer. We can Skype later, and you can see Cora and Peter. Would you like that?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>Laura nodded.</p>
<p>"Good. Now I'm going to break this." Stiles pointed at the line around him.</p>
<p>Derek and Laura stepped back. Stiles held out his hand, and all of the Mountain Ash trickled up into it. Derek was shocked as hell at that.</p>
<p>"So how does that work? Being Alpha and Emissary?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"I have a spell that makes Peter appear as an Alpha if we are meeting up with Packs that could seem dangerous. If we are meeting as possible allies, well, I work as Emissary, and once the formal negotiations are done, reveal myself." Stiles' eyes flashed red and then a deeper red after that. Laura gasped.</p>
<p>"Laura?"</p>
<p>"How in the hell did a Spark become so powerful, and no one knew it?"</p>
<p>"Because we have more than enough humans in the Pack. I might have lied a little about the number of humans, but they are no in Beacon Hills at the moment, my Pack is scattered around at college. The how and the why will have to wait. I'm kind of really hungry at the moment. Like half-starved actually. Derek here saved me from a bully earlier, which I figure he is now confusing the fuck out of him. Why don't we go upstairs into a place I can ward so that no one will hear us and I will tell you about the Alpha Pack, the rogue feral Alpha, a Darach, Dread Doctors, and assassins that made up my high school years."</p>
<p>"And the Demon," Isaac offered.</p>
<p>Stiles turned around and stared at him before smokey black power surrounded Stiles. His entire body language shifted. Isaac moved behind Boyd, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Stiles turned around again and looked at Derek. There was darkness inside of him. He moved forward, and Derek thought about running. Then Stiles grinned.</p>
<p>"A Nogitsune took me over, I don't care that anyone knows it. It tried to set up plans to kill everyone that I loved so that no one could save me. He just didn't realize that while he was inside of me, my Spark was growing and growing. When he took full control of my body, my Spark changed me but didn't let him out. My Spark consumed him. It took a long time for me to get control of my powers after that, but I did. As you can see, I can make myself feel like Nogitsune, which has helped when idiots think they can take Beacon Hills from me. I might not be a wolf, but I'm an Alpha, and I can more than handle my area."</p>
<p>"Yes, you want me to go home. You would give up Beacon Hills to me?"</p>
<p>"Once I was sure you could actually hold it, yes. I wouldn't just hand it over the moment you got home. I think that you can handle coming home."</p>
<p>"How are you so sure?" Laura asked.</p>
<p>Stiles grinned, but it wasn't like the one he had on his face before that. This was something softer.</p>
<p>"While I've been traveling, I've masked my scent and most of my power." Stiles reached up and tugged at something under his shirt. Derek heard a snap of cording, and then the room felt like it was too small. A scent filled his nose, and he wasn't sure what the hell it was. He inhaled, and his body took a step forward, without him knowing what he was doing. "I made sure to wait until you were heading home. It wasn't hard to see where security parked and waited around. No cameras saw me, and none saw you take me like that, Derek."</p>
<p>"Derek?" Laura asked.</p>
<p>"He's..." Derek almost couldn't say the word. This young man, this Alpha, who was full of a darkness that could destroy the world was his mate.</p>
<p>"Derek's mate. I knew it the moment he got close to me at the Studio. The Alpha Spark inside of me was crying out. While I'm not a wolf, it is. It's from the feral Alpha who bite Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. I'm not sure that anyone could even kill me and take it. My magic has latched onto it. We've not exactly messed around with it to try it."</p>
<p>"He's your mate?" Laura asked.</p>
<p>Derek nodded his head. That scent had mocked him the day of the fire. He had smelled it on several of the Deputies who had responded to the fire. It had been part of why Derek had left Beacon Hills. Why he hadn't fought Laura to stay. Derek hadn't felt that he was worth anything to his mate. It was part of why he had been trying to talk Laura to go back. He hoped that his mate was still there. Yet, his mate had found him.</p>
<p>"You know, all in all, I'm really fucking happy that I went traveling." Stile was grinning at Derek, but he wasn't making a move. He didn't know why.</p>
<p>Derek knew why he was staying where he was. Why he wasn't running to his mate, why sometimes in the dead of night, Derek felt he didn't deserve a mate.</p>
<p>"Derek, you don't have to worry about that part. Kate Argent had the exact same SOP for every single fire. All of them. The one that she did that to always survived. She made sure of that. Hoping they would go feral, and she would be able to hunt them down and taunt them before killing them. I know what happened."</p>
<p>Derek was shocked at that. That, someone, had figured it out. Stiles was looking at him with a fond look, and his wolf inside wanted to curl up in the power that Stiles was putting off.</p>
<p>"We will go as slow as you want. I've waited for you for years. I can wait as long as you need." Stiles held out his hand, and Derek stepped up to take it. He touched him for the first time since figuring out what he was, and he didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go.</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!</p>
<p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>